Compañeros de cuarto
by Laurye
Summary: Lo único en común, un tremendo sentimiento por el otro, pero si el amor fuera tan simple no existirían las canciones de despecho. Eren Jeager y Levi Rivaille podrían escribir su propia canción de amor o ser protagonistas de una tonada de despecho. La moral personificada y la perversión andante, ambas juntas por obra del destino en las paredes de un cuarto universitario.
1. Donde el destino le sonríe a uno

Hola!, una nueva historia, espero les guste, inspirada en otra que me gusto mucho y quise darle un fin (a mi manera)... saludos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes en esta historia no son de mi autoria.

* * *

 **COMPAÑEROS DE CUARTO**

 _Capitulo I : Donde el destino le sonríe a uno… y al otro también_

En los últimos días, semanas, meses se había sentido estresado. Era esa clase de sensación que no te deja incluso cuando vas al baño, manejas, tomas el desayuno o meditas con más insistencia en medio de una clase donde un viejo habla de un tema del cual tu sabes más. Para acabarla en los últimos dos días no había podido dormir, ¿Por qué?, porque paso los últimos días deseando que hubiera un terremoto y se derrumbaran las instalaciones, que su papa quebrara la corporación y ya no fuera capaz de pagar su matrícula y tuviera que darse de baja, o ya como mínimo hubiera un incendio en el área de dormitorios de la universidad y los dejara inútiles, pero no, el maldito destino lo odiaba y quisiera poder decirle al muy desgraciado que era muy bien correspondido. –Todos muéranse- se repetía así mismo durante toda la mañana de clases y durante la reunión del consejo estudiantil de esa tarde.

Toda su frustración estaba resumida en dos palabras. Eren Jeager. Su a partir de ese desgraciado día _compañero de cuarto_ Eren Jeager.

¿Por qué si lo aborrecía tanto seria su compañero de cuarto? Por la estúpida idea que el rubio musculoso sentado al lado de él había tenido, porque hace dos años, cuando entraron a la universidad Erwin Smith nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil convenció al director que los compañeros de cuarto no deberían ser a gusto de los estudiantes porque eso era una escuela no un hotel donde detrás de cada puerta los alumnos se la vivieran acostando con la pareja seleccionada como compañero de cuarto. Para su maldita mala suerte él mismo estuvo de acuerdo, como Vicepresidente estuvo más que de acuerdo e incluso alego que el mismo concejo no debería tener un trato preferencial en eso y deberían tener el mismo trato que el resto de la matrícula. Solo una regla en la selección, no podía haber cuartos mixtos. Hombres con hombres, mujeres con mujeres.

Eso había sido bello por el año diez meses en que no le importo en absoluto que compartió cuarto con dos quien sabe quién, él, Levi Rivaille, el extraordinariamente inteligente Rivaille, cuya disciplina para todo lo que hacía rivalizaba solo con su amargura fría y mirada gris nunca se había tomado la molestia de fraternizar con su rommie, con nadie de hecho, nadie excepto tal vez Erwin, su único "amigo" de la infancia puesto que su padre era accionista de la corporación Rivaille desde hace muchos años.

¿Dónde empezó exactamente la frustración?, Exactamente hace dos meses, cuando empezaron las vacaciones por fin de semestre y el ultimo día, en sesión pública, se hizo el sorteo para determinar compañeros de cuarto para el inicio de clases, ¿Qué porque publica?, porque así se evitaba que los alumnos se intercambiaran compañeros ofreciéndose dinero entre otras cosas para así quedar con su amante en turno, ¿Por qué dinero?, bueno, los malditos niños ricos creen que el dinero resuelve todo. Estaban todos reunidos, en el auditorio, la computadora hizo el sorteo y arrojo los resultados en la enorme pantalla leyéndolos uno por uno…. Mikasa Ackerman y Annie Leonhardt…. Historia Reiss y Sasha Braus…. Ymir y Hanji Zoe….. Marco Bodt y Jean Kirschtein, Erwin Smith y Armin Arlet…. Levi Ackerman y Eren Jeager…. Bertholdt Fubar y Reiner Braun….

Casi nadie escucho a la última pareja de compañeros, unos leyeron nuevamente los nombres como si lo que escucharon fuera un chiste, otros miraron a los que serían la pareja más dispareja del año y uno que otro no pudo evitar reírse. Levi hizo el esfuerzo de su vida por no demostrar el impacto que ese resultado tuvo en su pulso y corazón, de la manera más tranquila que pudo volteo a ver lentamente a su próximamente nuevo compañero y lo que encontró fue a su más grande temor mirándolo con unos bellos ojos verdes y sonrisa radiante, eso fue lo único que pudo soportar, le desvió la mirada y la fijo en otro punto fijo haciendo el mayor uso de su indiferencia hacia todo y hacia todos. Termino la sesión y empezaron a retirarse, Levi se levantó con el consejo y se retiraron en grupo, para planear los últimos detalles del nuevo semestre.

Una vez se fueron el de ojos verdes aún seguía sonriendo…. "por fin" era la única frase en su mente.

-Oye Eren ¿ya viste quien te toco? Jaja no pudiste tener a peor pareja en el año….- le dijo Conny burlándose.

-Ya no podrás fugarte tan fácil en las noches Eren, el diablillo militar de Rivaille no lo permitirá- le dijo abrazándole Farlan.

-No lo llames así, es el Vicepresidente del Consejo y Jefe de Disciplina de la Universidad- le reprendió Historia susurrándole como si las paredes fueran enormes oídos.

-Bah, es un amargado enano que necesita desesperadamente coshar, oye Eren hazle un favor al desgraciado y deja que te coshe un par de veces… asi como eres tú lo tendrás babeando en poco tiempo- dijo Jean sonriendo maliciosamente mientras le mandaba una mirada ladina al ojiverde.

-¡Jean!... por favor… Marco dile algo…- le pidió Historia a Marco medio en pánico. – Eren no es así, bueno si, pero solo con los que se lo piden- trato de justificar.

-No lo se…- dijo Eren. –Talvez si le haría el favor- dijo sonriente imaginando que si, por algún milagro en la galaxia, las estrellas se alinearan y Levi le pidiera acostarse lo haría encantado… no por hacerle el favor… no porque de por si se acostaba con cualquiera que se lo pidiera… sino porque desde poco despues de entrar a la Facultad hace un año se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel al que llamaban diablillo militar… de Levi Rivaille.

* * *

Saludos... espero ansiosamente sus comentarios.

Gracias


	2. Donde la tentación llega para quedarse

**Buenas! el segundo capitulo... espero les guste :) .**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes contenidos en este texto no son de mi autoria.**

* * *

 **COMPAÑEROS DE CUARTO**

 _Capitulo 2.- Donde la tentación llega para quedarse_

Tenía una noción de cómo era Eren en la universidad, no necesitaba hablar con nadie para saberlo, como en cualquier lugar donde hubiera una matrícula de más de 500 alumnos las paredes escuchaban y las puertas murmuraban los secretos sucedidos detrás de ellas. Cada semana, sin falta podía escuchar el cuchicheo de las chicas sobre el joven gay de la universidad y su nueva conquista, su nuevo acoston. No era el único homosexual obviamente, pero si el más evidente, el más descarado y unos decían el más bello. Emanaba un aire diferente, tal vez su completo descaro sobre la sexualidad era lo que impactaba, no parecía importarle que lo tuvieran como una completa puta, al contrario, parecía divertirse e incluso muy sorprendentemente no estaba solo por la clase de discriminación que muchos le hacían, porque incluso, eren era encantador como amigo (según había oído) y tenía un fiel grupo que no se separaba.

"Solo tienes que preguntarle si desea acostarse contigo", decían por ahí, "si te sonríe y te toca el rostro es que si, solo que dale el dinero antes del sexo" oyó una vez a un chico aconsejarle a otro, porque si, para acabarla el cotizado joven cobraba, no tenia una cuota, pero no bajaba de cierto monto en sí. ¿Por qué tanto interés de con quienes se acostaba?, bueno, resultaba que el joven prostituto se ponía un poco exigente, podría acostarse contigo una vez solo con pasar la prueba la vista, pero si no lo satisfacías júralo nunca lo volverías a tocar, es por esto, que cualquiera que se acostara dos veces con Eren era aceptado como un buen amante en la cama, y eso atraía a las personas claro está, si te acostabas tres o más te convertías oficialmente en una persona muy deseada sexualmente hablando y se obtenía cierto estatus de popularidad cuando de placeres de hablaba.

Levi estaba en la biblioteca repasando en su mente todo lo que sabía del ojiverde mientras fingía estudiar el primer libro que encontró en no recordaba en que pasillo. Como hacía desde hace dos semanas pasaba el menor tiempo posible en su habitación, desde muy temprano que se levantaba, se daba una ducha, rápidamente se cambiaba, arreglaba su maletín y salía para no volverse a aparecer hasta muy tarde, solo para darse otra ducha y dormir. A decir verdad solo había cruzado palabra con su compañero en una ocasión. El primer día juntos.

….

Regreso a regañadientes temprano al cuarto porque tenía que arreglar (con lujo de detalles) sus cosas, eso de cambiar de compañero también significaba cambiar de habitación cada año. Uso su autoridad para mandar a unos novatos que llevaran sus cosas, pero ordenarlas eso si no, eso lo hacia el mismo.

Sacaba de las maletas toda la dotación de pañuelos que "necesitaba" día tras día cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de él, sintió algo raro brincar dentro de sí, pero lo ignoro totalmente y siguió en su asunto. Escucho una maleta hacer un leve puff a sus espaldas, en la otra cama y luego silencio. Siguió en lo suyo.

-Buenas tardes…. ¿o debería decir noches?- dijo una voz más normal de lo que pensaba (se imaginaba algo sumamente afeminado a decir verdad). No respondió.

-Me llamo Eren Jeager, (distinguió el tono sonriente), soy a partir de hoy su nuevo compañero de cuarto, espero nos podamos llevar bien, (pudo jurar que sonreía). –

Silencio. Unos momentos y sintió que no lo podía ignorar más. Giro y le dio una de sus expresiones más serias.

-Mi nombre es Levi Rivaille, si, a partir de hoy seremos ambos viviremos aquí, así que no provoques problemas y no seas una molestia, podrías arrepentirte de ello. – Le amenazo de la nada. El joven de unos grandes ojos verdes, tez morena, cabello castaño y el muy desgraciado casi 10 cm más alto que él le respondió con una sonrisa e hizo una leve reverencia.

-Sí, superior Rivaille, le prometo no causarle molestias- dijo haciendo una bella reverencia y volviendo a su (bastante chica) maleta y empezar a desempacar.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio toda la tarde. El susodicho parecía bastante normal, ropa normal, cosas normales, e incluso no olía mal (su nariz era molestamente delicada), el chico ordeno mejor de lo esperado sus cosas aunque no aprobaba la manera en la que había limpiado el ropero antes de meter sus pertenencias, le faltaron algunas partes a su juicio. Todo iba mejor de lo esperado hasta que como a las 8 y algo un celular sonó. De inmediato el joven lo agarro y para que se callara contesto.

-Hola… si….sigo en la habitación…. – empezó a decir cuando se metió al baño a hablar. Las mugres puertas eran de madera de buena calidad y no se escuchaba nada desde dentro. Mientras terminó por fin de acomodar cada cosa en su escritorio, unas personas dirían que ocupo una regla milimétrica para ello. Paso demasiado tiempo al menos para él. La puerta se abrió.

Lo sintió dirigirse a su buro, tomo su cartera, sus llaves. Y hablo.

-Superior Rivaille, saldré un momento- le dijo con voz baja y como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso.

-No me importa que jodidos hagas, mientras no hagas ruido al regresar- le contesto. El joven se quedó un momento callado.

\- Si señor, no lo molestare, se lo prometo– dijo para por fin salir y dejarlo pensando por primera vez de muchas otras, quien sería la persona al otro lado de la línea.

Dejo sus cosas por la paz (no podían estar más limpias) y se vistió para dormir, o más bien solo se dejó los boxers y una camiseta abierta, se acomodó en su cama y siguió pensando en su nuevo tema favorito ( y no opcional)… Eren. Sonaba más educado de lo que esperaba, era más atento de lo que esperaba, era más pobre de lo que esperaba (lo podía decir al ver sus cosas) y aunque le molestaba decirlo, era más atractivo de lo esperaba. Cerró sus ojos pensando en sus sonrientes ojos verdes, intento dormir, no pudo.

Pasaron una hora, dos, tres, casi a media noche oyó la cerradura de la puerta, giro y fingió dormir. El castaño entro y se dirigió derecho a la ducha. Termino en menos de 10 minutos y le escucho vestirse justo detrás de su espalda. Estuvo en silencio un momento y le escucho decir muy suavemente, casi en un susurro….

-He regresado… Superior Rivaille….que descanse…- dijo con una voz que ya no era alegre como en la tarde, sino algo apagada… triste, y seguido apago la luz y se recostó.

Pensó que eso le molestaba demasiado, le molestaba el hecho que le molestara que saliera… le molestaba el hecho de que hubiera tenido que esperar a que regresara para poder conciliar el sueño, le molestaba que había fruncido aún más el ceño pensando quien había sido… si así iban a ser todas las malditas noches entonces él no iba a estar esperando como un idiota, no, así que decidió que a partir de ese día el también llegaría tarde, haciendo cualquier maldita cosa pero tarde… de manera que cuando llegara al cuarto Eren ya estuviera allí.

Esta vez se acomodó mejor y sintió el sueño inundarlo…. como el suave aroma de Eren después de bañarse. Ciertamente olía muy bien el pequeño bastardo. Se durmió pensando porque había sonado triste el mocoso, se suponía venia de donde lo habían hecho feliz. Durmió y no imagino ni en su más loco sueño que el joven al otro lado del cuarto fingía dormir mientras escuchaba como respiraba su superior, el joven castaño se giró para ver la espalda del mayor y estiro su mano al aire, como si en su mente con ese simple acto pudiera tocarlo y sentir su piel primera vez. Deseo tocarse bajo las sabanas, no lo hizo, no quiso manchar con sus perversiones esa noche sagrada en la que por primera vez dormía en la misma habitación que él. Así que solo uso su imaginación y soñó que ambos compartían la misma almohada, que se acurrucaba junto a su espalda y dormía acompañado por su calor. Esa noche soñó que su superior lo esperaba a que llegara de sus clases por la tarde noche, lo obligaba a cocinar la cena y comían juntos, para después ocuparse de sus deberes cada uno mientras Eren hablaba de tonterías y su superior lo escuchaba indiferentemente hasta que ambos se quedaran dormidos. Por muy masoquista que sonara… ese había sido un lindo sueño.

Rivaille soñó algo parecido… solo que después de comer lo obligo a lavar tres veces la minicocina.

* * *

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios... muchas gracias por leer!**

 **:)**


End file.
